How Doug and Tara met
by EnterpriseCV-6
Summary: This is kinda like a prequel to the story "the new student at Middleton high" from here on out the story will be rated "M" on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

How Doug and Tara met each other

AN: I would like to thank R13 for pointing out that there needed to be a story in which Doug (myself) and Tara met so to R13 here is the story.

Middleton, Colorado summer 2006

Tara was walking home from cheer practice, not knowing that she was about to meet her future boyfriend out of the blue.

On a 747 heading to Middleton, Colorado

On a 747 was a boy who in a few months would be starting school at Middleton high in Colorado, and on this day he would meet his future girlfriend.

Middleton

Tara was hanging out with her friends, Kim, Bonnie, and the rest of the cheer squad, at her house just talking about the normal stuff, (girls I think you know what I mean, but this is before high school so please don't hurt me.)

Middleton International Airport

Doug had gotten of his flight and headed to the baggage claim and from there he decided he was going to take a bus to downtown Middleton, so that he could get around better.

But Doug has a secret that he knew only few people must ever know about, he has powers that he MUST keep under control at all time.

His Powers include, Fire, The night, body pressure changing, water powers, extreme speed, flight, invisibility, teleportation, heat (kind of like the power of fire but with the ability to see in IR, UV, and others.)

Downtown Middletown

After Doug got off the bus he started to walk around, soon he found a Bueno Nacho, and thought to himself "I think I'll have a bit to eat because what is served on airplanes is crap (and if anybody's ever flown long distance you know what I mean) he soon made his way to the counter and ordered a small taco and some nachos.

Tara, Kim, Bonnie and the rest of the cheer squad soon walked towards Bueno Nacho, and they all went up to the counter….all except Tara, she saw Doug, and then walked over to him and introduced herself to him.

Bonnie saw what was going on and said "Tara what are you doing talking to that loser?"

Doug ignored her for a while until Josh, Brick and the rest of the football guys showed up and they, and Bonnie didn't like Doug some weird reason, as they kept calling him a loser Dr. Drakken, Shego, and all of the villains soon showed up.

Doug looked at his odds and thought to himself "this will be easy."

Brick, the football players, and all of the villains charged at Doug while Josh set up a canvas and said "I would like to draw the fight if that's okay with people."

Doug replied "sorry no can do as this fight will be over before it begins."

Josh, Kim, Ron, Rufus, and everybody else looked at Doug and all asked at the same "how can the fight be over before it begins?"

Doug simply said "watch you'll find out."

Brick and the football players all ran towards Doug, who then made a ball of fire, and the night in his hands which he put together and sent it towards the football players which hit them with a massive bang.

Tara looked at Doug and said "hey if you want to see what's here in Middleton let me know please, here's my cell number (…) …-….*"

Doug then replied to Tara "okay here's my cell number (…) …-….*, I'm going to look for a place to live right now I'll see all of you guys later bye."

With that Doug left and headed for an apartment complex that he had seen on his way into Middleton International Airport, when he got there he looked at the buildings, and quickly noticed that they were the low-income type of buildings, which is just what he wanted.

Back at Bueno Nacho

Kim, Ron, and Rufus looked at each other, Kim said to Ron "how about we have Wade do a background check on Doug, so we'll know if he works for the villains or not."

AN: there's the end of chapter one of how Doug and Tara met yeah sure I had other people in the story but I felt that it was important that they have a spot in the story.

So what will Wade tell Kim and Ron about Doug?

Does Tara have feelings for him?

What do Bonnie, Josh and Ned think of Doug, and what about the villains?

All that and more coming soon in chapter 2

The * is for the cell numbers that I didn't put in the story for both privacy and security reasons hopefully people will understand this


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one

I would like to thank R13, and Sumer11 for your reviews and for anybody who has gone through abuse in any way shape or form, I'm sorry if this strikes home for you.

Doug's Apartment

As Doug was still unpacking he bought from Smarty Mart, he quickly realized, that he would need either a job at Smarty Mart or Bueno Nacho so he could pay for his rent in the apartment.

Tara's house

Tara had gotten home before any of her family who always was mean to her, no matter where she hid someone would find her then the whole family would then began to yell at her, call her names etc.

And the only song she could think of was "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed and here are the lyrics

Can you feel that?  
Ah, shit

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me?)

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me

_[Chorus:]_  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness _[x3]_  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
and is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)

It seems you're having some trouble  
in dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me

_[Chorus]_

(And when I dream) _[x4]_  
No everybody, don't do it again  
don't do it again  
I'll be a good girl

I'll be a good girl, I promise  
No, don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that,?  
Don't do it, you're hurting me  
Why did you have to be such bitches and asses  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitches and asses  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whores and assholes  
How would you like to see how it feels everybody  
Here it comes, get ready to die

_[Chorus (last line changed to "Madness has now come over me")]_ *

Back at Doug's Apartment 

Doug was relaxing when for some reason he decided, he was going to walk around Middleton, he headed in the heading of Tara's house and when he got there he heard sounds that made him very angry.

Tara's house

Tara's four siblings all thought she was worthless, and they constantly did everything in their power to break her sprit.

But on this day Tara, finally had a Messiah, the Messiah's name? Doug and he was going to raise some hell with her family "come hell or high water or both."

Doug soon walked up to the front door of Tara's house and heard what was going on, he then knocked on the door, after waiting for about 20-30 minutes he knocked again, when he realized nobody was coming to the door, he then heard Tara scream in pain, Doug then put his hand on the door and blew it in, and ran inside and grabbed Tara and flew her to his Apartment.

During the flight Doug held Tara like a newborn baby.

Doug's Apartment

Doug soon landed at the Apartment complex where he was living, he took Tara inside and looked at her and noticed some very bad bruises, deep marks in her arms and legs, and many other what looked to be extremely painful wounds on her body.

Tara soon started to move her eyelids, which to Doug made him feel relaxed that she would make it through and survive the wounds that she had on her body.

Tara soon regained her senses and when she came around, she asked Doug "hey Doug, where am I?"

Doug looked at Tara, and replied "you're safe with me in my apartment, I heard you screaming at your house when I walked by, and noticed that your family was abusing you, so I made the choice to save you from your family."

Then Doug said "Tara do you have any place, like a friend's house that you could stay at? I mean I'll let you stay here if you want, but that's all up to you if you want to stay here."

Tara then pulled Doug down and with her good arm and said "Doug I want to stay with you, and I love you for what you did for me."

Tara then taking advantage of Doug's shock began to make out with him.

Tara soon said "Doug just please promise me one thing, that you won't leave me."

Doug replied "Don't worry Tara I won't leave you at all."

A.N. there's chapter two up more to come

*this song is owned by Disturbed I don't own it

Also does anybody do BETA reading please let me know because I need a person who does BETA reading


	3. Chapter 3

How Doug and Tara Met each other Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except myself and the powers that I have (and that I wish I could have in real life)

Summary, for the end of chapter two: Doug had saved Tara from her abusive family, and brought her back to his apartment for safety from her family and took care of her (because she was badly beaten) so now on with chapter three

That night Doug had made sure that Tara was safe and that she had fully recovered from the beatings that she went through that day. Doug had placed Tara in his living room where she could sleep with ease knowing that the Door was made out of chobham steel (the same type used on the M1A1 Abrams tanks), which would mean that if anybody tried to use their bodies to brake down the front door, they would be going to the hospitable, then jail for attempting to break and enter.

Tara soon called to Doug from the living room "hey Doug? Could you please do me a huge favor for me please?"

Doug then said "sure what is it Tara?"

Tara replied "well it's more like a couple of favors but here's the first one would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Doug's mind went …. Very quickly, but he then replied "yes Tara I'll be your boyfriend," then he brought his head so that there was about an inch of space between their two faces, and within a few seconds they were making out with each other…and to have it put simply if it was on Middleton High school grounds Mr. Barkin would have been very upset because the P.D.A rule was being broken.

Doug then asked Tara "what were the other favors that you wanted to ask me?"

Tara replied "Doug I was wondering if you and I could sleep on the couch together?"

Doug replied "I'm sorry Tara, but the couch is only meant for one person to sleep on it at a time, but if you want I could sleep in the living room with you."

Tara the said to Doug "no Doug I want it so that our bodies can be close to each other, and I know we just started dating a few minutes ago but I know in my heart, that you're the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with."

A/N there chapter three everybody I know I have ton of run-on sentences but sorry it's the only why I could think of having one person's dialog put together so from here on out it looks like Tara and I will be dating.

Also if anybody wants' to flame me that's fine with me I'm also thinking about doing two more "Summer and Winter time fun" stories if anybody wants to send me ideas I will gladly accept them ( I'm willing to do both B/G and G/G but not B/B) just so people know that's what I'm willing to do also I'll take ideas for a group to go into a story and that's it.


End file.
